The use of mobile devices continues to gain popularity among various age groups, especially the younger generation. Mobile devices are now used for a variety of purposes including gaming, social networking, and using various mobile applications as well as more traditional tasks such as making phone calls, communicating via text messages, and sending and receiving emails. As a result, nowadays, users spend a significant amount of time on their mobile devices. This has led to a desire by users, especially teenagers and children, to personalize various features of their mobile devices, and to have customized cases for covering and protecting their mobile devices.